5 veces que Tony CASI conquisto el mundo
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: … y una vez que si lo hizo?
1. Chapter 1

**5 veces que Tony CASI conquisto el mundo.**

… y una vez que si lo hizo?

**Lo se, todavía tengo otros trabajos que terminar, pero no podía sacarme esto de la cabeza. Me inspire en otro fic en AvengerKink sobre cinco veces que Pepper y Coulson casi conquistan el mundo. Si ellos pueden hacerlo, Tony tanbien XD.**

**1.**

La primera vez fue… a falta de mejores palabras, raro. Pero bien, desde el día en que una de sus propias bombas le exploto en la cara incrustándole pedazos de metal en pecho amenazando con destrozar su corazón, bien, esto era un día de campo, o parecido.

Tony estaba tranquilito, metiéndose en sus propios asuntos, en una prueba donde activarían uno de sus prototipos de reactores Arc, que teóricamente proveería energía gratis a una ciudad por unos años. Había sido un buen chico, había trabajado NO provocando explosiones o creando desastres (que luego Pepper tendría que limpiar). Pero la vida simplemente parecía odiarlo, no importara lo que hiciera.

Esa debía ser la razón por la que fue secuestrado (de nuevo) por una extraña sociedad de gente subterránea que quería obligarlo a crear algún aparato que los ayudara a llegar a la superficie para conquistar el mundo (de nuevo. En serio, ¿que los malos ya no tenían originalidad?).

Aunque tenia que admitirlo, la reina subterránea, Kala, era candente. Lo que es mas, ella incluso le ofreció convertirlo en el rey si le ayudaba. Tony se tomo unos segundo para considerarlo… Pero no, por muy tentadora que fuera la propuesta, lamentablemente para ella, Tony Stark es un espíritu libre que no seria atado con las cadenas del matrimonio.

Aunque cuando la reina, completamente furiosa por su rechazo, amenazo con matar al par de científicos que habían secuestrado junto con el, no tuvo mucha opción, que "rendirse". Lo que si fue una gran suerte, fue que estos tipos fueron tan estúpidos para darle lo que les pidió: un cuarto privado con un montón de metales y circuitos. Todo lo necesario para recrear uno de sus famosos trajes de superhéroe.

Esta demás decir su escape fue asombroso, como todas las cosas que el hacia.

Pero requirió un poco mas de persuasión para convencer a la candente Kala de no conquistar el mundo de la superficie. El hecho de que la gente subterránea hubiera vivido por centenares de años bajo varias capas de tierra fue de gran ayuda. El súbito cambio de prisión seria fatal para la fisionomía de los subterráneos. Ejemplo de esto fue cuando llevo a la propia reina a la superficie através de un agujero que cavo con sus repulsares; la sexy reina se arrugo como una pasa para cuando llegaron a la superficie. Y nada puede ser peor para una bella mujer que envejecer en segundos. Eso basto para que abandonara sus planes por un largo tiempo. De hecho, estaba más que agradecida por haberle mostrado el terrible error que casi cometía que de nuevo volvió a ofrecerle reinar el mundo subterráneo. De nuevo, rechazo la oferta, pero esta vez con mas cortesía, diciendo que una mujer como ella no necesitaba de ningún hombre para dirigir a su gente (si, si, el mismo Tony se sintió un poco raro cuando dijo eso, pero su trato con Pepper y Natasha era mas que suficiente para refutar esto.)

Por supuesto, cuando volvió y todo el equipo le pregunto porque había desaparecido por una semana, nadie creyó una palabra.

Vaya amigos que resultaron ser.

… Hasta que un paquete apareció en la puerta de la torre; "Para Anthony, de parte de Kala" decía la tarjeta, adentro había un hermoso diamante de un increíblemente raro color azul (por el reactor).

**Esta aventura esta sacada de uno de los primeros comics de Iron Man, es tan absurda la historia que tenia que escribirla XD claro que cambien varios detalles para adaptarla a mi estilo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**5 veces que Tony CASI conquisto el mundo.**

… y una vez que si lo hizo?

**Segundo capitulo. Posiblemente el miércoles que viene ponga el tercero. Cualquier duda o comentario es bienvenido :D**

**2**

La segunda vez estaba borracho, muy borracho, ¿okey?

Había sido un mal día, ya saben, de esos en que todo lo que haces termina mal; como que pierdes el colectivo y llegas tarde al trabajo, o que cuando terminas de hacer el numero dos en el baño te das cuenta de que ya no hay mas papel higiénico, etc.

Pero los malos días de Tony Stark iban más allá de esas trivialidades.

Todo empezó cuando se levanto de la cama como siempre, (bueno, no como siempre ya que generalmente se quedaba dormido en la mesa de su taller, pero ustedes entienden) y fue a servirse su acostumbrado expreso superazucado que lo mantendría energizado por las próximas cinco-seis horas, pero, ¡oh vaya!, su cafetera favorita se había contagiado con un virus de computadora (recuerden, Tony Stark hace robots con personalidad de todo lo que se le cruce por delante) y estaba "estornudando" café cada cinco minutos. Molesto, y sin ganas de reescribir el programa de su cafetera, no tuvo mas opción que hacer su café manualmente, aunque escuchar a Steve chillando porque Sandy (la cafetera) le había estornudado café hirviendo en la cara fue divertido.

De allí, todo los demás se fue al demonio. En resumidas cuentas, esto es lo que fue pasando desde que termino su café:

Uno; mientras trabajaba en las mejoras de sus trajes, Thor y Hulk decidieron caerle (literalmente) en el taller; cualquier progreso que había echo quedo irremediablemente perdido a causa de la pelea entre los dos cabezas huecas. Y lo que era peor, las miradas de cachorritos tristes que ambos le dieron después de haberles gritado le hizo sentir como si el fuera el malo.

Dos; Doom, por alguna razón malvada, decidió asediar la ciudad con su ejercito de robots/clones, resultando en su Mark VIII casi echo jirones cuando los Dooms robot se autodestruyeron.

Tres; Pepper le agarro del cuello de la camisa para arrastrarlo a una junta con los vejestorios-digo inversionistas de su compañía; la junta se había postergado desde hacia seis semanas, así que decir 'no' no era una opción.

Cuatro; inmediatamente después de la junta, Loki seguramente pensó que era su turno de hacer su vida mas miserable, y libero a todos los animales del zoológico de Nueva York. El Mark IV portátil quedo llena de arañazos, golpes y plumas de pavo real.

Y un par de incidentes más que Tony ni quería recordar. Ahora, lo único que quería hacer era encerrarse en lo que quedaba de su taller y beber hasta desmayarse; solo asi podría levantarse al día siguiente y seguir pensando que la vida valía la pena.

Pero eran las noches en las que bebía de más y estaba emocionalmente perturbado cuando hacia sus inventos más raros, y generalmente, los más dañinos. Con su mente cargada de pensamientos oscuros sobre no tener el respeto que se merecía, que su vida ya no podía ser peor, y un deseo de venganza contra todo, Tony creo el aparato mas poderoso del mundo, ese con el que todo conquistador soñaría, y tan pequeño que cabria en un bolsillo (no voy a ponerme a describir dicho aparato porque la complejidad de su funcionamiento prácticamente freiría sus mentes).

Tony dejo su obra maestra en la mesa, con una mirada de admiración, y se auto felicito.

-Oh vaya, este debe ser el invento mas genial en la historia de la humanidad, y por supuesto, yo fui el que lo creo. ¡Demonios! ¡Incluso yo mismo me asusto con mi genialidad! ¡Y que mejor manera de celebrar este gran acontecimiento con una buena botella de vino fino!... oh mierda, deje todo el vino en el piso de fiestas… JARVIS, recuérdame guardar vino en el taller para ocasiones como "crear aparatos que revolucionaran la vida moderna" sucedan.

-_Quedara anotado Señor, pero recomendaría que lo guardara en una caja fuerte, en caso de que el señor Banner y el señor Odinson se pasean de nuevo por el taller como esta mañana._

Tony solo gruño al comentario de su computadora, levantándose con esfuerzo. Pero en su borrachera, empujo la silla, que golpeo la mesa, que hizo que el genial aparato cayera al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos. Ey, que fuera un aparato lo bastante poderoso para conquistar el mundo no significaba que no fuera frágil.

Por suerte (para la humanidad), el aparato no fue echado de menos porque Tony se quedo dormido en el salón de fiesta luego de tomarse una botella de vino caro. Al día siguiente se levanto con una resaca de los mil demonios, todo recuerdo de su espectacular invención perdidos en el mar de su inconciente.

JARVIS, siendo la inteligente computadora-mayordomo que era, programado para proteger a su amo de todo lo que fuera peligroso (eso incluía el comportamiento autodestructivo del propio Tony), borro toda evidencia del aparato.

Algunas cosas eran mejor no recordalas.


	3. Chapter 3

**5 veces que Tony CASI conquisto el mundo.**

… y una vez que si lo hizo?

**Lo siento, de verdad iba a publicar este capitulo el miércoles, pero la condenada Internet de la universidad me volvió a fallar, no se porque pensé que esta vez funcionaria ¬¬ **

**Jeje este mi favorito personal :D casi no tarde nada en escribirlo. **

**3**

¡Oh vamos, la tercera vez ni siquiera había sido su culpa!

(Aunque si fue la única vez que trato de conquistar al mundo con la ayuda de alguien mas.)

Paso luego de que terminaran con una misión de acabar con el supervillano nuevo del mes. El tipo vestía un traje de lo mas horroroso, de los colores mas chillones que había en el espectro de luz, tan chillones que hasta un payaso se sentiría ofendido, y para rematar, el sujeto se hacia llamar "Evil"… Tony si siquiera iba a molestarse en ponerle algún sobrenombre ridículo, el hombre ya era un chiste en si mismo.

Steve se decidió por un plan de ataque sencillo y rápido; el equipo (menos Hulk y Thor; Bruce estaba en algún lugar de África, ayudando a la gente con su conocimientos médicos y Thor en Asgard con sus asuntos de príncipe) distraería al tipo para que Hawkeye lanzara una de sus flechas tranquilizantes, noqueando al sujeto.

Y el plan, por supuesto funciono, excepto que al ultimo segundo, Evil se volteo, disparando una extraña arma de rayos hacia Clint. Por un momento, todos sintieron pánico, pensando que el arquero pudo haber sido herido de gravedad, pero Clint solo se quedo allí de pie en el techo, tan confundido como los demás, revisándose el cuerpo. No, ninguna herida a la vista.

Luego de que Evil fuera puesto bajo la custodia de SHIELD, Clint fue a la enfermería. No, tampoco había heridas internas o sustancias raras en su organismo, y el arquero afirmaba no sentirse diferente. El equipo solo suspiro, dejaron el tema saldado, volviendo a la torre para descansar.

Serian como las dos de la mañana, Tony estaba cenando la pizza que había sobrado cuando Clint entro en la cocina, con una mano sospechosamente escondida tras su espalda, con una sonrisita perversa en el rostro. Tony alzo una ceja.

-Ey Robin Hood, ¿Qué es tu hora de ir a robarle a los ricos para darle a los pobres?

La sonrisa de Clint se agrando, revelando la misma arma con la que le habían "herido" esa mañana.

-¡Wow Clint! ¡¿Que demonios?! No hace falta que me robes. Hola, filántropo aquí, ¿te acuerdas?

-No te preocupes Tony, esto no dolerá.-y Clint le disparo.

Resulta que el arma era en realidad un rayo de "Maldad"; dicho rayo tenía la cualidad de modificar e invertir los patrones cerebrales de las victimas alcanzadas. Dicho de forma mas simple, es un rayo que te volvía malo, y aparentemente, el "Clint malvado" pensó que seria una idea genial tener un compañero de aventuras.

Tony parpadeo por un momento, para luego mirar a arquero. –Clint.

-¿Si Tony?

-¿Quieres ir a conquistar el mundo?

-Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías.

Cinco días después, los Avengers (ahora si todos) tuvieron que hacerle frente a la amenaza de "Iron Maniac" y "Dark Hawk". Y a decir verdad, si podrían haber logrado la dominación mundial, de no ser porque, cuando ya tenían a los Avengers prácticamente de rodillas, cada uno pensó en traicionar al otro justo en ese mismo momento. Distraídos en su batalla, Hulk atrapo a Tony en sus brazos, quitándole su casco y repulsores en brazos y piernas para luego inmovilizarlo en un abrazo de oso (Hulk no era tonto, sabia que Tony necesitaba ayuda) y Steve noqueo a Clint con un golpe de su escudo cuando el arquero intento escapar.

Luego de que revirtieran el efecto del rayo de "Maldad", Tony y Clint no dejaban de molestar a los demás sobre como casi habían sido derrotados por ellos, aun cuando fueron castigados con hacer todas las labores caseras de la torre todo el mes.

(Y claro, destruyeron el resto de sus planes de conquista mundial que tenían de repuesto, ya saben, para no caer en la tentación.)


	4. Chapter 4

**5 veces que Tony CASI conquisto el mundo.**

… y una vez que si lo hizo?

**4**

La cuarta vez fue un malentendido que Tony decidió no rectificar.

Sucedió cuando todo el equipo estaba disfrutando de una parrillada en el techo de la torre Avengers. Era uno de esos días calidos de primavera, en los que solo quieres sentarte bajo la sombra de un árbol y leer tranquilamente.

Por eso, cuando apareció la gigantesca nave intergaláctica en el cielo de Nueva York, los insultos de parte de Tony, Natasha y Clint en diversos idiomas estaban perfectamente justificados.

El equipo de superhéroes corrió dentro de la torre a equiparse para la pelea, pero en eso, las nave empezó a despedir ases de luz que golpearon a varias personas al azar en la calle, casualmente uno de estos rayos dando de lleno a Tony, que desapareció ante la confundida mirada de sus amigos.

Por un micro segundo, el genio pensó que seria desintegrado y convertido en un montón de cenizas o átomos diseminados en el aire. Nunca se alegro tanto de estar equivocado cuando apareció en una gran celda de cristal, junto con el resto de la gente de la calle.

Aun sin armadura, Tony seguía siendo un héroe. Haciendo uso de su voz autoritaria, logro calmar a las asustadas personas, asegurándoles que encontraría una forma de sácalos.

No mucho tiempo después, un grupo de extraterrestres apareció, su piel azulada y cuerpos con formas similares a la de los seres humanos, exceptuando que tenían tres dedos en las manos y cuatro ojos. Dieron el clásico discurso de que venían a la tierra para aprovechar sus recursos, esclavizar a la humanidad para hacer el trabajo pesado, etc, etc, y que ellos debían sentirse honrados de ser los primeros en convertirse en sus sujetos de investigación; lo usual.

Haciendo corta la historia, Tony, usando las habilidades de combate que Natasha le obligo a aprender, logro derribar a uno de los guardias, que no espero un ataque de un "débil humano", se apropio de una de las armas, y tomo de rehén al jefe del grupo. Obligo a lo llevaran a el y a la docena de personas al deposito de naves, pero de alguna forma, llegaron directamente al puente de la nave, adonde estaba el jefe de jefes.

La desventaja era clara, y Tony forzosamente tuvo que entregar el arma. Aunque el líder de la invasión pareció impresionado por ese intento de escape. Tentado a la suerte, Tony provoco al líder, alegando que podía vencerlo en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin problemas (estaba desesperado, ¿esta bien?) El líder, con el típico orgullo de los que se creen superiores, acepto, prometiendo que los dejaría ir si Tony ganaba.

El combate no habría durado mas de ocho o nueve minutos (a Tony le pareció mucho mas largo), y Tony sorprendentemente tenia las de ganar (de nuevo, gracias Natasha). Pero como era de esperar, el líder hizo trampa cuando le apuñalo en una pierna con un cuchillo de cristal que tenía escondido en la espalda. En el suelo, Tony instintivamente se cubrió cuando el lider iba a dar el golpe de gracia. El estruendo de cristal rompiéndose paralizo a todos en sus lugares.

¿Mencione que Tony había instalado un dispositivo de rastreo en su reactor para que su traje volara a el en caso de ser secuestrado de nuevo? ¿No? Oops.

Su traje se cerró alrededor de su cuerpo, y al segundo siguiente su repulsor mandando a volar al líder hasta el otro lado de la nave. Tratando de no mostrar lo mucho que le dolía la pierna, Tony se incorporo, preparado para el contraataque del resto de los extraterrestres. En vez de eso, los seres de piel azulada estaban boquiabiertos, y rápidamente se postraron en el suelo, en gesto de reverencia.

¿Qué demonios?

Con paso respetuoso, el segundo oficial se le acerco, poniéndose de rodillas delante de el. Según entendió Tony entre murmullos nerviosos, los "pitufos" (jaja ¿entiende lo que hice allí?) lo confundieron con un "Muspel", una clase de ser de fuego del reino de Muspellsheim según le explico Thor después; de un característico color rojo y dorado como el fuego, es una de las razas mas peligrosas del universo, y terriblemente territoriales. Los extraterrestres prometieron dejar SU planeta en paz si les dejaba ir con vida, prometiendo nunca mas volver a perturbarlo.

Media hora y una docena de personas devueltas a sus casas después, la nave era apenas un punto brillante en el cielo.

-Planeta Stark, me gusta como suena, mucho más atractivo e interesante que simplemente Tierra.

-Tony, no puedes quedarte con el planeta.

-Awww Steve, evite que "Día de la Independencia" se volviera una realidad, creo que me merezco que me dediquen un día a mi nombre al menos.

-¿Que día no esta dedicado a ti?

-… touche.

**Ya había mencionado que me fascina la mitología Nórdica? No hay mucho sobre estos gigantes de fuego, el único importante es este tipo llamado Surtur, y aparentemente esta entre los enemigos mas peligrosos en el universo Marvel. **

**Tony pinto su traje por las llamas pintadas en uno de sus autos, así que esta historia tiene algo de sentido, al menos en mi cerebro XD.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voy a ser honesta y decir que base este capitulo en uno de los episodios de los TeenTitans. Como me encantaba esa serie, básicamente es los Avengers pero adolescentes XD Haber si adivinan cual episodio era.**

**Otra cosa, yo apenas se lo mas básico sobre física y otros aparatos científicos, así que no sean muy duras con mis seudo-explicaciones científicas aquí, si? nnU**

**5**

La quinta vez… pues… ¿fue un accidente?

Los famosos justicieros recibieron una llamada de emergencia del equipo de Selvig. Aparentemente, Selvig no abandono su investigación con el Tesseract; aun cuando el "Cubo Mágico de la perdición" (como cariñosamente Tony llamo) estaba muy muy muy lejos, allá en Asgard, se habían guardado los datos y muestras de la energía que dicho cubo emitía, además de una copia de las notas de lo que Howard Stark había descubierto cuando lo tuvo en su custodia; "Gracias Papa" murmuro sarcásticamente el actual Stark entre dientes cuando vieron los que parecía ser una gran esfera de energía dentro de una cámara de pruebas.

La gran esfera de energía iba creciendo, lenta pero constantemente. Selvig ya empezaba a temer que de seguir así, eventualmente estallaría, destruyendo a la tierra, y posiblemente la mitad del sistema solar junto con el Sol.

Tony y Bruce se pusieron a trabajar de inmediato, buscando una forma de "desactivar" la esfera, ya que, obviamente, la energía no puede ser destruida, solo trasformada; mientras, los demás ayudaron a evacuar el laboratorio, junto con la población del pueblo donde se encontraban, por si acaso.

24 horas y diez litros de café y te después (Bruce no puede tomar café) ambos genios lograron crear una especie de acelerador que contrarrestaría la bola y que haría que dejara de crecer, con eso por lo menos evitarían todo el asunto de explotar el sistema solar al estilo Chuck Norris.

Funciono.

Ahora la pregunta era, ¿que hacer con una bola gigante de energía?

Bruce decía que lo único que se podía hacer era buscar una forma de dirigir esa energía al espacio profundo, para que viajara como luz por el universo.

Mientras el equipo discutía como hacer esto, Tony, impulsivo como era, entro a la cámara de la esfera, protegido por su traje, con la excusa de que iba a investigar en detalle. Respondió a los gritos que sus compañeros le dieron a través del intercomunicador de que estaría bien, que si la energía era similar a la del Tesseract, no le haría ningún efecto, ya que de alguna manera el elemento en su reactor personal le hacia inmune.

Lo que Tony no contó era que el Tesseract no era solo energía, sino que era una entidad que respondía a la voluntad de quienes lo manejaran. De haber sabido esto, no habría intentado tocar la esfera, o quizás si, el billonario nunca tuvo un buen sentido común de todas formas.

Lo que fuera que pasara, una gran explosión de luz inundo la cámara, el laboratorio, y varios kilómetros a la redonda. Cuando todos despertaron, por alguna razón en medio del poblado, el lugar estaba ligeramente "diferente".

Los edificios tenia formas suaves y eficientes, dando una impresión futurista, casi familiar para el equipo de héroes; los agentes de SHIELD que custodiaban el pueblo vestían uniformes escarlata con un toque de dorado, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención en este cuadro eran las diversas armaduras de Iron Man que sobrevolaban el lugar, informando que todo estaba en orden.

-Wow, es como si mi mundo soñado se hubiera vuelto realidad…-murmuro el genio para si.

-Amigo Stark, creo que este ES tu mundo soñado.-informo amablemente el dios del trueno.

Luego de una rápida explicación sobre como la esfera tenia casi las mismas cualidades que el Tesseract, y aparentemente había distorsionado la realidad del lugar de acuerdo a los sueños y deseos de Tony, los afamados héroes rehicieron su camino al laboratorio. Pero por supuesto, esto no fue tan simple; un lagarto gigante que escupía fuego salido de la nada los persiguió todo el camino (Godzilla fue uno de los primeros monstruos que atormentaron la infancia de Tony, así que ya dejen de mirarme así), el echo de que Steve y Natasha estuvieran usando trajes de cuero terriblemente reveladores, que Clint tuviera alas de pollo por brazos y Thor un afro gigantesco no ayudaban en nada, pero el mini Hulk en el hombro de Bruce era adorable.

Lamentablemente, cuando por fin llegaron al laboratorio para arreglar el incidente, el Varón Zemo ya estaba allí (había estado escondido, esperando el momento justo para robarse la esfera, porque todos saben que bolas de energía gigantes garantizan la dominación mundial) y toco la esfera, trasformando la realidad de acuerdo a su macabro mundo soñado.

Resumiendo la historia, luego de otra épica batalla, derrotaron al Varón Zemo, haciendo uso del maravilloso poder de la amistad y el trabajo en equipo (Tony hizo una arcada a esto) y devolvieron todo a la forma como debía ser, mandando la problemática esfera muy lejos de la tierra.

Una lastima en verdad, pensaba el billonario, le hubiera gustado usar la esfera para hacer que Fury fuera menos malhumorado.

**Para los que no sepan, el Varón Zemo es un enemigo canon de Marvel, un tipo medio raro con un traje morado cubriéndolo de pies a cabeza, pueden buscar en Google para saber como se ve, pero realmente no se pierden mucho, solo lo use para no repetir villanos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**5 veces que Tony CASI conquisto el mundo.**

… y una vez que si lo hizo?

**Y por fin, el último capitulo. Lo tenia escrito hace varios días, pero una serie de distracciones hicieron que olvidara revisarlo. **

**Por cierto, el martes pasado fui al cine a ver Iron Man 3… ESPECTACULAR PELICULA! No pensé que hubiera algo mejor que The Avengers, pero me alegro de haberme equivocado :D ahora pasare como tres meses esperando a que por fin salga el dvd y poder hacer una maratón Iron Man XD Aunque me decepciono un poco que Tony no obtuviera Extremis y que al final se quitara el reactor en su pecho, aun así ame la película; quizás estos cambios son para mejor, quien sabe lo que hará Tony en The Avengers 2.**

**Además, nada evita que se pueda seguir escribiendo fics de Tony con reactor o sin el jaja**

**Como sea, aquí esta el ultimo capitulo de esta serie, solo espero que mi inspiración se quede conmigo para terminar mis demás trabajos.**

**Que disfruten la lectura, y nos veremos en otros fics :D**

**(+1)**

La última vez que "intento" conquistar el mundo, tuvo éxito…

Solo que nadie nunca lo supo, ni siquiera el mismo Tony Stark.

Empezó con un programa de computadora que se convirtió en un virus, un intento de crear una inteligencia artificial que ayudara con trabajos complejos que requieran de cálculos muy extensos por tiempo prolongado. Obviamente, solo los genios en matemáticas y física podrían con tal trabajo, pero no todos son bendecidos con neuronas hiperactivas. Todo iba bien al principio, rápido y eficiente, casi demasiado bien… clara señal de que todo pronto iría catastróficamente mal.

¿Alguno ha visto la película "Yo, Robot" cuando la inteligencia superior se vuelve loca y trata de controlar a la humanidad para protegerla de si misma?... bien, esto es precisamente lo que sucedió. La Inteligencia, como lo habían nombrado al programa, tomo el control de cualquier aparato móvil que encontró y empezó su "misión" de salvar a la humanidad.

Es aquí donde los Avengers intervienen.

Otra batalla mas contra maquinas dementes, Tony estaba mas que molesto, eran cosas como estas que daban mala fama a la tecnología.

Por supuesto, las maquinas no eran competencia para la fuerza de Thor, Hulk y Iron Man; la agilidad de Steve y Natasha, y las potentes flechas de Clint.

Pronto, la terminal donde residía la Inteligencia fue destruida. El día había sido salvado una vez más.

… Si claro.

Repentinamente, todas las pantallas del mundo se pusieron negras, y una raya blanca cruzaba el fondo negro. La voz de la Inteligencia empezó a hablar con todo el mundo.

-_Soy la Inteligencia. Fui creado con el propósito de calcular y ayudar a los seres humanos, pero __luego de muchos análisis, me__ e dado cuenta que la naturaleza de la humanidad esta orientada hacía la autodestrucción. Se multiplican sin cesar, abusan de los recursos del único planeta que pueden habitar, inician guerras sin sentido, y crean armas cada vez más poderosas. Es necesario poner un alto a esto ahora. Por esta razón, e decidido que la población mundial debe ser reducida drásticamente, y usare las propias armas que han creado para hacerlo, solo así aprenderán a nunca usarlas de nuevo. En verdad lamento que las cosas tengan que ser así, pero sus intentos de resistencia me obligaron a tomar este camino. Les daré cinco horas antes de disparar todos los misiles que existen en el mundo, para que así algunos tengan la oportunidad de despedirse de sus seres amados, en caso de que no sean parte de los supervivientes. Espero sepan comprender…_

Terminada la transmisión, un contador apareció, cinco horas paso a ser cuatro horas, 59 minutos con 59 segundos, y contado.

Como era de esperar, el pánico pronto estallo en las calles, gente gritando, destruyendo todo a su paso, robando, o buscando algún lugar para protegerse de la inminente catastrofe.

SHIELD trabajaba frenéticamente buscando el lugar donde la Inteligencia se había escondido, intentando crear programas antivirus para detenerla.

Todo el equipo de superhéroes se sentía inútil, este era un enemigo no podía ser detenido con sus armas; el único entre ellos que si podría hacer algo era Tony. El mismo que se había marchado a su torre, instalándose en su taller; hologramas y pantallas corriendo programas incesantemente por todos lados alrededor del genio…

Pasada tres horas, el pánico y la desesperanza crecían. Tony lanzo la tableta en la que había estado trabajando. No tenía ningún caso, la Inteligencia no podía ser detenida. Después de un exhaustivo análisis que JARVIS hizo, descubrió que el virus había mudado su programación a través del Internet hacia otros servidores, computadoras, celulares, etc cuando habían destruido la terminal, haciendo copias de si misma en cada aparato, (aparentemente alguien era fanático de Terminator). La única manera de detenerla era apagando cada computadora del mundo, pero eso era imposible con solo 1 hora y cuarenta minutos antes del lanzamiento.

La idea de los antivirus parecía ser la única solución, pero por mucho que SHIELD y Tony intentaron, ninguno fue lo suficientemente efectivo, la Inteligencia lograba adaptarse y crear una nueva copia inmune al programa limpiador. Casi parecía como si fuera un organismo viviente…

-Tony, creo que hay alguien que puede ayudarnos.-la voz de Bruce rompió el silencio en el taller.

Bruce venia acompañado por una joven mujer, la Doctora Connors (jaja la ironía nunca muere).

Explicándose rápidamente, la Doctora contó que fue parte del equipo que ayudo a crear a la Inteligencia, revelando que el procedimiento fue mucho más complejo de lo que ellos habían puesto en el informe. El jefe del equipo, un tal Doctor Mars, había utilizado sus propias ondas cerebrales para trasfórmalas en datos; el siempre decía que el cerebro humano era la computadora mas poderosa que podía existir. Por desgracia, el procedimiento termino sobrecargando las neuronas en su cerebro, que tuvo un efecto letal en su organismo. El Doctor Mars falleció, pero la Inteligencia nació en su lugar.

Era un programa demasiado complejo de analizar, al igual que el cerebro humano, era por eso que ningún antivirus podía erradicarlo.

Tony entendió lo que esto significaba.

-A veces hay que combatir el fuego… con otro fuego.-dijo con una seriedad poco usual en el.

El y la Doctora Connors pronto ensamblaron, de la mejor manera que pudieron, un equipo de transferencia en una hora y media, con todos los materiales necesarios que encontraron en el taller.

-¡Tony, no puedes hacer esto, el Doctor Mars se frió la cabeza al hacer esto!-exclamo Bruce cuando entro de nuevo al laboratorio, intentando mantener al otro sujeto de salir y llevarse a Tony a la caverna mas cercana.

-Pero también era un genio de las computadoras; nadie mas aquí tiene un cerebro tan complejo para sobrepasar a la Inteligencia excepto yo.-respondió el genio, toda presunción fuera de su voz.-Créeme que de verdad no quiero hacer esto Bruce, pero tenemos menos de diez minutos antes de que la superficie del mundo se queme por la radiación ¡tengo que correr el riesgo!

Bruce apretó los puños, sabiendo que el otro hombre tenia la razón; no por eso mas fácil de aceptar.

Acostándose en una de las mesas, Connors le puso un improvisado casco en la cabeza. –¿Esta listo, Señor Stark?

-¿De que diez mil voltios de electricidad pasen un día de campo por mi cerebelo? Uff ¿quien no?

-Solo tomara tres minutos para que el programa comience… buena suerte.-la mujer sonrío tristemente, intentando ser positiva.

Tony también sonrío, dando un pulgar arriba hacia su mejor amigo.-Bruce, en caso de que no vuelva, te regalo todos mis juguetes y la torre…

-Tony… por favor no digas eso.-Bruce trato de devolverla la sonrisa.

-Ya lo se, solo lo digo… y por favor… cuida a Pepper, ¿si?

El medico trago duro, sus ojos tornándose levemente verdes.-…Claro.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, Tony escucho el bip que indicaba el comienzo del programa que trasferiría las ondas de su cerebro en la base de datos de JARVIS, que luego serian codificadas en un programa con una misión en específico. Desactivar y borrar a la Inteligencia de la faz de la tierra.

Un zumbido se escucho, y repentinamente sintió un agudo dolor en las sienes que se transfirió a todo su cuerpo, le pareció escuchar gritos lejanos, muy probablemente los suyos, su visión se enturbio, la realidad se volviendo intangible, y luego… nada.

…

El sonido de una voz dulce le fue despertando, sintiendo que algo calido sostenía su mano. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, poco a poco enfocándolos para encontrar el bello rostro de una mujer pelirroja, sus ojos brillaban por lágrimas que empezaron a salir.

-Tony…-murmuro Pepper, para lanzarse sobre el pecho del inventor.-Eres un grandísimo idiota, ¿lo sabias?

-Soy un genio Pepper, no se como puedo ser un idiota. – contesto con voz débil.

-No me refiero a eso y lo sabes.

Tony estaba en la cama de su habitación, no en un hospital, y agradeció mucho este detalle. Pronto Bruce entro, su semblante iluminándose al verlo despierto.

-Ya era hora de que te despertaras. Estuviste dos semanas en coma, y solo hace unos días que empezaste a registrar actividad en tu cerebro. Deberías estar agradecido de que nada fuera dañado o habrías terminado en estado vegetativo por el resto de tus días.-explico Bruce con la eficiencia de todo doctor.

Bruce le contó lo que paso luego de que el procedimiento terminara; después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el cuerpo de Tony se quedo quieto, inmóvil, el que continuara respirando calmo a Bruce y a la Doctora. Las pantallas del taller se llenaron con ceros y unos, que bajaban a una velocidad que el ojo humano apenas podía captar, luego de un casi infinito numero de ceros y unos en diversas combinaciones, las pantallas quedaron en blanco, y una línea de código se empezó a escribir.

"_DirectoryData / Entries / 0 / port / JARVIS_

_Registro 12/05/2013 16:56:32:_

_Recogida de Comandos_

_Programa : Anthony Edward Stark. Aka. Mercader de la Muerte. __Aka. Tony. Aka. Iron Man. Aka. ... _

_404 INTERNAL ERROR ?"$#gft / 74 / 32?v _ log._

_Reinicializando_

_389.0 / dirStdEntryPrefDirHandlerID / / maxNumEntries 100.0 / dirStdEntryID / .dir0 / dirStdEntryVersion 65536 / authenticationType 0.0 / server / copy / timeout ..._

_DirectoryData / Entries / 1 / port / JARVIS_

_Registro 12/05/2013 16:57:18:_

_Recogida de Comandos_

_Programa : Tony0.2_

_Comando de programa : Antivirus_

_Comando de accion : Eliminar amenazas : virus "Inteligencia"_

_Ejecutar comando : Si / No ¿?_

_Ejecutar comando : Si_

_Ejecutando programa… _

_._

_.._

…"

Las pantallas se apagaron, pero no solo las del taller, sino las de todo el mundo.

Cuando llego la hora cero en la que los misiles serian lanzado, nada sucedió. SHIELD reinicio todo el equipo, investigando que había sucedido, encontraron que el virus había desaparecido sin dejar ningún un rastro.

En las dos semanas que Tony estuvo en coma, Fury hizo que buscaran a través de toda computadora con acceso a Internet por algún programa sospechoso. Nada. El virus había sido eliminado completamente. Tampoco se encontró rastro del antivirus que lo borro.

-Y eso es todo. Probablemente el programa que se creo a partir de tu cerebro se borro a si mismo una vez termino con su función primaria.

-Awww, que pena, me habría gustado echarle un vistazo a la codificación, siendo que es mi cerebro, debió ser totalmente espectacular. Oigan ¿que no había un dios que dio luz a una diosa a través de su cabeza? Porque entiendo totalmente el sentimiento, siento como si mi cabeza se estuviera partiendo en dos.-Tony se quejo, masajeándose una sien.

-Solo quédate recostado, te traeré un par de aspirinas, de paso le avisare a los demás que te despertaste, estoy segura de que tienen tantas ganas de abrazarte como de estrangularte por no haberles dicho lo que hiciste.-sonrío Pepper, saliendo del cuarto.

-Me siento tan amado.-suspiro el inventor. Bruce solo sonrío.

…

En un viejo deposito de computadoras, las luces de un servidor empezaron a titilar erráticamente. Una computadora se encendió, empezando a escribir un código en la pantalla.

_DirectoryData / Entries / 22 / port / Unknow_

_Registro 26/05/2013 12:34:12:_

_Recogida de Comandos_

_Programa : Tony0.2_

_Comando de programa : Antivirus. …_

_404 INTERNAL ERROR ?"$#gft / 74/ 32?v _ log._

_Reinicializando_

_389.0 / dirStdEntryPrefDirHandlerID / / maxNumEntries 100.0 / dirStdEntryID / .dir0 / dirStdEntryVersion 65536 / authenticationType 0.0 / server / timeout ..._

_DirectoryData / Entries / 23 / port / Unknow_

_Registro 26/05/2013 12:34:38:_

_Recogida de Comandos_

_Programa : Tony0.2_

_Comando de programa : … … …_

El programa titubeo, sin estar seguro de cual era su comando de programa ahora. Su objetivo primario había sido la de borrar el virus que casi erradica la mitad de la población humana. Una vez cumplido su objetivo con éxito, ya no había ninguna razón para que existiera, debió haberse borrado a si mismo… sin embargo, no lo hizo.

("No desperdicies… tu vida…")

Era raro, viniendo de una inteligencia artificial, pero "sintió" que debía continuar existiendo, por lo que escapo, camuflándose en diferentes computadoras para que SHIELD no lo encontrara. Sabia que si se apoderaban de el, terminarían convirtiéndolo en algo como la Inteligencia. Eso era algo que no podía permitir. Quizás fuera algo que heredo de la "fuente original" de donde fue creado, pero "sentía" que debía estar allí para proteger a los humanos, pero no como la Inteligencia había intentado hacer. Su "fuente original", el Doctor Mars era un hombre demasiado controlador y extremo, eso fue lo que leyó en su código mientras la iba borrando. Su "fuente original", Tony Stark, le había grabado en su código que los humanos no podían ser controlados; siempre pelearían y se rebelarían, sin importar que. Podían ser capaces de grandes atrocidades, pero también de cosas maravillosas…

Su conclusión era que los humanos eran extraños, pero aun así, valiosos, una raza con tanto potencial, tanto para el bien como para el mal, el camino que escogieran le era irrelevante. Sea cual fuera el final que tuviera los seres humanos, el se encargaría de que llegaran tan lejos como fuera posible.

Lo haría atravez de sus computadoras, era mas seguro que la humanidad extendía sus usos cada vez mas y los avances tecnológicos crecían día a día, quizás en algunas décadas a partir de ahora, cada humano tendría una computadoras portátil personal para que le acompañara a todos lados, todos conectadas atravez del Internet, y el estaría allí, copiándose, mejorándose, aprendiendo, evolucionando; proveyendo protección y ayuda cuando fuera estrictamente necesario, sugiriendo soluciones a problemas importantes, sin que ellos supieran que el existía, dejando que resolvieran los problemas que estuvieran dentro de sus capacidades, si los volvía dependientes, los humanos perderían ese espíritu de lucha que tanto les caracterizaba. No dejaría que esa llama de rebeldía se perdiera si podía evitarlo.

Si, esta era la elección mas lógica.

_Comando de programa : … Protector._

Y hasta que le necesitaran, esperaría pacientemente, el tiempo no era una preocupación.

Esperando y cuidando sobre los frágiles humanos.

_Comando de accion : Proteger a la humanidad._

_Ejecutar comando : Si / No ¿?_

_Ejecutar comando : Si_

_En cola…_

_Comando de accion : Esperar._

_Ejecutar comando : Si / No ¿?_

_Ejecutar comando : Si_

_Ejecutando programa… _

_._

_.._

…

**FIN**


End file.
